1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training control method and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling exercise training and rest stability training using biofeedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biofeedback is a technique of providing information on a change in a physiological state of a user's body in real time based on various bio-signals collected from the body and providing an appropriate signal to the user when the change in the physiological state reaches a target value, thereby allowing the user to learn to practice self-control over the particular physiological state, e.g., heart rate or respiration rate.
Heart rate (HR) is a cardiovascular index that is most prominently observed when people alternate between exercise and rest. The HR can be collected using various methods. Usually, the HR is measured by counting the number of pulses per unit time using an electrocardiogram signal or a photo plethysmography (PPG) signal. The HR is the number of heart beats per minute and is expressed in beats per minute (BPM). An HR of a normal adult is about 60-90 BPM. A person's HR increases when the person exercises, becomes excited, or runs a fever. A person's HR decreases when the person is at rest, is mentally stable or relaxed, or is asleep.
Based on these characteristics, sports medicine applies various training techniques to teach effective self-control using a biofeedback technique in which a user's HR is measured and reported to the user and an appropriate signal is provided to the user when the user's HR reaches a predetermined target value.
It is known that positive effects of aerobic exercises, such as walking, jogging, cycling, and swimming, which develop endurance, can be obtained when each aerobic exercise is continuously performed and controlled in its intensity such that a specific target HR is maintained. A target HR can be easily obtained using a Karvonen formula to calculate a minimum target HR and a maximum target HR. Usually, in sports medicine, a proper exercise zone is determined by setting the minimum target HR as a lower limit and the maximum target HR as an upper limit. A person is then instructed to exercise continuously for a predetermined period of time such that an HR measured during the exercise remains within the proper exercise zone in order to maximize an effect of the exercise.
As described above, there are various conventional techniques for measuring an amount of exercise or for motivating a user to exercise. In conventional techniques, usually, a maximum target HR and a minimum target HR are defined referring to a user's HR, and the user is allowed to recognize a current exercise level through a display device or an alarm function so that the user can continue the exercise within a predetermined level range based on the maximum target HR and the minimum target HR.
There are several considerations regarding how a user checks his/her bio-information while exercising. Firstly, the user's freedom of movement should be maximized while exercising. Secondly, a procedure for recognizing a continuous change in bio-information should not disturb the user during the exercise. Thirdly, when biofeedback information is provided to the user to motivate him/her to continue exercising, a signal stimulating enough to motivate the user to continue the exercise should be effectively presented to the user. These considerations similarly apply when a user checks his/her bio-information while resting.
According to conventional techniques, however, an HR measuring module is not convenient and restricts a user's freedom of movement. In addition, it is not easy for the user to recognize a change in bio-information during exercise, which may interrupt the user's continuous exercise. For example, in many conventional sports medicine applications and cases using a sensor of a wireless HR monitor, the sensor is attached to the user's chest. In order to collect reliable signals, a band is tightened around the user's body to place the sensor in close contact with the chest.